


a time ed was roy's first

by teandfailure



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Messy Anal, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teandfailure/pseuds/teandfailure
Summary: “holyfuck,roy,” he says, his voice thin, and their eyes meet in the mirror, ed’s pupils blown wide, just for a second before ed’s eyes flutter shut. even that amount of eye contact is dizzying, ed’s doe eyes and smudged makeup and his hair swept over one shoulder, and roy could swear there’s some kind of irony here, that ed has never looked more like an angel than when he was begging to be thoroughly debauched.“quite,” roy agrees, and rolls his hips.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	a time ed was roy's first

**Author's Note:**

> ...i really hope you read the tags, that's basically all i have to say lmaoo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

roy can feel that ed’s ass is full from the moment his cock bottoms out, and it’s hotter than he ever could’ve imagined.

he takes him with ed bent over the bathroom sink, naked with his ass presented and his arms propped up against the mirror, his head bent between them as he tries to will himself to relax. roy presses into him slowly, with lots of lube, and he can feel ed’s body melting against him, can feel the tight ring of muscle loosening against the messy, slicked-up head of his cock. when the pressure mounts and he finally gets a taste of ed’s hot wet heat, it’s so good his vision goes white at the edges. 

when he realizes what he’s feeling, he sees stars, pressing his cock into him deeper with ed on display for him, carving out a space for himself when ed is already nearly bursting. it’s a high he’d never known he wanted — it feels almost primal, this sudden need to fill ed with his his cock as deep as he can, until he can feel his balls brushing against ed’s ass — and ed seems to feel similarly, if the sounds he’s making are any indication. 

“holy  _ fuck,  _ roy,” he says, his voice thin, and their eyes meet in the mirror, ed’s pupils blown wide, just for a second before ed’s eyes flutter shut. even that amount of eye contact is dizzying, ed’s doe eyes and smudged makeup and his hair swept over one shoulder, and roy could swear there’s some kind of irony here, that ed has never looked more like an angel than when he was begging to be thoroughly debauched. 

“quite,” roy agrees, and rolls his hips, just the slightest drag of him pulling out before he’s pressing back into ed, faster this time. 

ed whines for him, high in his throat, a glorious sound that goes straight to roy’s cock, then he presses back against roy’s body as best he can. roy watches his face contort in the mirror, watches him relax into roy’s touches, listens to ed mewl beneath him like a needy kitten. 

“is this what you wanted?” roy murmurs, his mouth pressed against a spot on ed’s neck.

“fuck yeah,” ed says.

“was it distracting?” he presses. “knowing you had this coming all day?” 

“you know it was all i could think about,” ed grits. “fuck,  _ please-” _

“you really are filthy,” roy muses, but he’s not exactly in the business of denying ed things, least of all a good fuck, so he slams his hips to punctuate the comment, feels ed’s body clench around him as his cock sinks deeper into the mess. 

“speak for yourself,” ed says weakly.

roy’s voice rumbles in his chest, and he hopes ed can feel it where their bodies are touching. “i’m not saying it’s a bad thing,” he offers. “i just didn’t expect it from you.” 

ed gives a broken whine for him, and this time when roy starts to pull out, his eyes are drawn like a magnet to his cock, to ed’s hole tight around him, slick and messy with lube. he watches, rapt, centimeter by centimeter as his cock comes out messy, smeared with a streak of ed’s shit running down the side of his cock. 

ed writhes against him, oblivious to the fact that roy’s brain is breaking. “ _ please _ , roy-” 

a surge of possessiveness overtakes him, and his hips snap back of their own volition, wringing a soft whine out of ed. “that’s right,” roy hums. “you know just how to beg for me, don’t you?” 

“ _ fuck,”  _ ed whines. “didn’t know how good you’d feel like this.”

“didn’t know how much you’d like it?”

“i was-” ed gasps when roy’s cock hits a sensitive spot- “pretty sure, but-” 

roy hums. it’s hard to stop staring now that he’s noticed, hard not to check every time he pulls out to see if ed’s getting him dirty. ed’s hole is pink, slippery wet and clenched tight around him, and roy fucks into him as deep as he can and stays there, pressing ed up against the mirror with his weight and splitting him open with his cock. 

“how’re you feeling?” roy asks. he takes his free hand and drags a finger back and forth over ed’s rim, over the spot where their bodies meet, and ed trembles, sensitive. 

“feels like i’m gonna explode,” ed whines. 

“you’re doing so well,” roy murmurs. “so good for me.”

“i don’t know how much longer i can-” 

“don’t worry about that.”

“ _ roy,”  _ ed says urgently. 

“are you listening?” roy asks, and punctuates it with his hips. “i said it’s okay.”

“ _ fuck,  _ roy,” he says, and roy starts to find a rhthym again, feels ed tensing and relaxing around him as he tries to adjust. after a particularly brutal thrust, roy notices another smudge along the shaft of his cock, and from there the mess get smeared on ed’s rim, mixed with the lube all slick where roy’s fucking into him. 

“love you getting my cock dirty,” roy murmurs. “love fucking your dirty ass, ed.” 

ed makes a weak noise, an embarrassed whimper, and for a moment the room is quiet except for their ragged breathing and the sounds of their fucking, wet skin slapping against skin, the squelch of the lube as their hips slam together. it was always intoxicating, to have someone like ed laid out before him, begging like he’d never need anything as much as he needed roy to put him in his place. 

“hurts,” ed whines. “so fucking full-” 

“need you to push it out for me, sweetheart,” roy replies. 

“ _ fuck,”  _ ed groans, face cradled in his hand against the mirror, hips pressed puzzle piece snug against roy’s. 

“don’t get shy on me now.” roy lets his hands come to rest on either of ed’s hips, presses as deep as he can and buries himself balls deep in ed’s heat. “shit on my cock, baby boy.” 

roy can feel when ed starts to push, can feel when his mess starts to leak out around roy’s cock, sticky and wet. it’s hot and disgusting in equal measure, almost as if the they’re two sides of the same coin: the shame pools in roy’s stomach, but his cock is aching, eager for ed to finally let go. that ed trusts him with something like this is dizzying, a high he’s never going to come down from. 

ed presses back against him and lets out a guttural moan, the sound of a dam breaking. from there he can’t stop; there’s soft shit running down roy’s length, smearing against his hips and his balls where they’re pressing skin on skin. it’s soft enough to smudge against roy’s cock as he starts to move, soft enough that it starts to drip onto the floor, and roy relishes in the hedonism of it all, relishes in the mess and the filth. 

“that’s right,” roy murmurs, nudges his hips deeper. “let it out for me.”

ed makes an animal noise, trembling against roy’s body. roy pulls out slowly, watches ed’s messy hole spasm around him and gawks at the way his cock comes out dirty, shit smeared all up and down his length. 

“you’re getting me so messy, sweetheart,” he muses, and ed wails, legs shaking, when roy presses back into him. “love fucking you in your own filth.” 

“pervert,” ed accuses weakly, and his voice breaks in the middle, when roy’s buried as deep as he can go. 

“i don’t hear you complaining,” roy responds. his grip tightens on ed’s hips, and he pounds into him again, feels ed clench and twitch around him. he can still feel ed’s mess dribbling out, wet and sticky against his cock and his balls, and it’s distracting to say the least, burning far too hot against his skin. “i can feel that you’re close.” 

“so  _ touch  _ me,” ed replies.

roy starts to pull out, molasses slow, and ed whimpers, muscles spasming as he tries to hold on. roy takes in the view of ed’s ass and the hourglass shape of his back, the mess smeared around his rim and down onto his taint, the shit streaked down his cock that ed has painted onto him. “beg for it,” he bites.

“mother _ fucker,”  _ ed says, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“look at me,” roy grits. 

“please-”

it’s instinct, at this point, almost a reflex to use his clean hand to grab a fistful of ed’s hair and pull his head back, a quick sharp yank that earns him a disgruntled noise in reply.

“i said  _ look at me,”  _ roy says again, his voice heavier. 

“ _ fuck,”  _ ed whines, and when he wrenches his eyes open, his pupils are gorgeously dilated, black and molten gold when their eyes meet in the mirror. “roy, please- need you to touch me-”

“tell me where,” roy prompts. “you just need to ask.” 

“jerk me off,” he says, his voice shaky. “ _ please,  _ i’m gonna-”

roy hums, deep in his chest where their bodies are pressed together. “i’ve got you, i promise,” he says, and fucks back into ed slowly, savoring every gasped breath and every scrap of a moan. ed is wanton, now, crying out unrestrained as roy fucks him, and roy could play with him like this all night, edge him until he’s seeing stars and begging for relief.

ed’s mess is getting everywhere, and he only hesitates for a second before he’s dragging his hand through it, smeared all over ed’s ass, along his taint up to his balls and the base of his cock. then he snakes a hand between their bodies and fists ed’s dick like that, streaking shit down his cock as he goes, and ed shivers in his hands, all warm muscle and soft skin. 

“holy  _ fuck,  _ roy,” ed gasps. the shit is hot and slick against his cock, and roy settles into a rhythm quickly, working his hips counterpoint to his hand so ed has nowhere to run, nowhere to escape when it becomes too much. ed’s dick is straining against his stomach, smudging pre-come against his abdomen as roy touches him, mess smeared all up the length of his shaft.

“that’s right, baby,” roy murmurs. “let me get you there.”

he sets a bruising pace after that. roy buries himself in ed’s heat and doesn’t let up, pounds into him until his thighs are burning and his heart is slamming against his ribcage jackhammer loud in his ears. ed is swearing underneath him, a profane litany of roy’s name and broken begging, gasped breathing and a choked whimper as what remains of his filter slips away. 

_ “roy,”  _ he keens. “please, need it,  _ fuck- _ ”

“i’ve got you,” roy says, and it comes out possessive, almost a growl. ed is trembling, their hips slapping wetly together, and roy is nearly blind with need, chasing that sparking feeling in the pit of his stomach. “you feel so good, ed, so lovely making a mess for me.” 

“ _ shit,  _ i can’t-” 

roy murmurs, “you can come for me,” and works his hand faster on ed’s cock, mess smeared all along his length and up onto the head of his cock. “let go, sweetheart.”

ed comes almost immediately, a wanton moan fresh on his lips, as though he’d been waiting for roy’s permission, as though he’d been teetering on the edge and holding on the best he could. his whole body tenses and a shiver wracks his frame as roy feels him start to spill, painting spurts of come on the sink and the floor as his cock pulses in roy’s grip. they’ve made a hell of a mess, but it’s a small price to pay to get to see ed coming apart like this, to get to fuck him through it with one hand still fisted tight in his hair. 

“that’s a good boy.” he drags his thumb across the head of ed’s cock, teases the sensitive skin there and smears a glob of come into the mess in an obscene display of filth. 

ed whimpers again, a dejected noise that goes straight to roy’s cock. “ _ please _ ,” he whines, “roy, i-”

“yeah?” 

“want you,” ed says, his voice weak and rocky, coarse where it catches in his chest. “want your come, want you to fill me up- split me open with your cock, fuckin’ breed me-”

“love your filthy mouth,” roy murmurs, and snaps his hips so hard his vision goes white. it’s so easy to get lost in his feelings for ed, so easy to get caught up in his hot wet heat and his hair trailing loose and golden down his back and his gorgeous dirty ass; ed was captivating even on bad days, and in a moment like this, he almost seemed ethereal. “love giving you exactly what you want- exactly what you need, hmm?” 

“ _ fuck yeah,”  _ ed says, “need it so bad, roy, please-” 

“so good for me,” he growls, “so fucking  _ good,  _ ed, i-” 

“give it to me,” ed pleads, pressing his hips back against him. “fuck, i want you to.”

roy slams into ed again, as deep as he can go until his cock bottoms out. he couldn’t stop now even if he wanted to, not after tasting the flames burning in his gut threatening to overtake him, and it’s almost primal the way his body reacts to ed’s, gratitude and awe mixed with hunger and greed. “so beautiful begging for me,” he spits.

_ “please,”  _ ed says, his voice like broken glass. 

roy’s hips go once, twice, three times as he feels the walls starting to close in, and a groan dies in the back of his throat as he starts to come. ed is impossibly hot around him, muscles clenching vice tight, shit smeared all along where their bodies touch, and it’s beyond surreal to let go like this, to mark that ed is  _ his.  _ his cock throbs, twitches weakly as he empties himself, and every nerve ending in roy’s body is on fire, electric hot and sharp like a blade. 

he can hear his heartbeat rushing in his ears, hear his own ragged breathing, and he’s dimly aware of his aching muscles, dimly aware of ed pressed against him, trying his hardest not to shake. the endorphins are making his head swim.

“ _ fuck,”  _ roy says weakly. 

he doesn’t swear like that very often, and ed knows to cherish it. “fuckin’ right,” he mutters. 

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory plug for my [twitter](https://twitter.com/teandfailure)


End file.
